


This Noise Inside My Head

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no escape from this new consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Noise Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> “Hiding backwards inside of me I feel so unafraid.” The Becoming ~ Nine Inch Nails 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOC35uVlQ7U

The bottle is an escape, as is a lovely woman who isn’t his wife. Anything to forget just what he is: a pawn in a puppet government. Beyond that, however, is the fear. Kanar makes him unafraid. Now, if only he could see straight enough to do something about it.


End file.
